


Specter: The Ghost Spy Who Loved Me (Us)

by QueenThayet



Series: Ghost!Eames [4]
Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Fivesome, Fluff and Smut, Ghost!sex, Inception Bingo, Innuendo, M/M, Medium!Robert, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Secret Identity, ghost!eames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Q comes back for a visit, but he brings work (and James) with him. He's not here JUST for some sexy fun time with our favorite trio (but that definitely happens), he's got a mystery to solve! Can Eames the sassy ghost, Robert the medium, and their boyfriend Arthur help these MI-6 agents?





	Specter: The Ghost Spy Who Loved Me (Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brookebond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday to brookebond! I'm sorry it's so late, darling, and it's not even finished! They dragged plot into it somehow, so it got long. (This plot makes little to no sense and I'm sorry, lol, there is so much handwaving). (It really just exists so to provide a semi-plausible reason for them all to bone). Thank you also to Amy who lets me bounce ideas off of her and endlessly cheerleads for ghost sex with multiple partners!
> 
> Note: I do not warn for MCD, but Eames is a ghost in this story, and is therefore dead.

Arthur was surprised, but pleased to hear from Quentin about ten months after they’d met Robert. He was going to be back in the States for a work trip, the job that had mysteriously required him to leave his graduate program and go back to London a year ago. And he wanted to see Arthur and Eames. 

“Is it too weird, do you think?” Arthur asked Eames and Robert. 

“Well, do you _want_ to see him, darling?” Eames asked pragmatically. “I think it’d be nice.”

“Did you have a bad break up or something?” Robert asked, looking back and forth between Arthur and Eames. 

“No, nothing like that. We hadn’t been dating for all that long, he was studying how the paranormal affects technology, but there was some sort of emergency at his work so he had to go back to Britain. But he was really nice, and he helped us learn a lot about Eames too. I liked him.”

“We both liked him, darling.” Eames corrected. 

“But his job was very demanding so we didn’t try to do anything long distance. I haven’t even heard from him until this note saying he was coming back for work. But that was all before we met you,” Arthur added anxiously, looking at Robert. 

“Do you not want me to meet him?” Robert asked.

“No, I think you’d like him. I just didn’t know if it would be weird for you to meet our ex-boyfriend.”

“Is he hot?” Robert smirked. 

“Oh yes, he’s very appealing,” Eames waggled his eyebrows. 

Arthur blushed. “He didn’t say anything about sex, he just said he wanted to come visit me and Eames.” 

“One should always be prepared, darlings.” Eames intoned as if conveying a piece of great wisdom. 

“Well, I’ll tell him yes, then, if everyone is okay with it.” 

***

At 7:00pm promptly, on Tuesday night, there was a knock on the door to the apartment that Arthur, Eames, and Robert shared. Arthur took a deep breath and opened the door to find Quentin standing there, along with an older man, blond with piercing blue eyes, who was wearing an impeccable suit. 

“Oh,” Arthur said, not realizing that Quentin was planning to bring someone else. 

“Hello Arthur, good to see you, this is one of my colleagues from London, James. Oh,” Quentin echoed as he saw Robert standing somewhat awkwardly off to the side behind Arthur. 

“Nice to meet you, James,” Arthur said, reaching out to shake James’ hand. “This is Robert, our, my, boyfriend.” 

“Lovely to meet you as well,” James said confidently. 

“Would you both like to come in?” Arthur asked politely. He showed Quentin and James to the living room and he and Robert took their customary seats. Eames hadn’t chosen to make himself visible yet, which seemed sensible given the unknown person in the room. 

“Okay, well, you should know that this isn’t purely a social visit,” Quentin broke the awkward silence. “James and I work for the British government and we need to talk to Eames if he’s available.” 

“You told him about Eames?” Arthur asked. Eames wasn’t exactly a secret, but they also weren’t advertising his existence, let alone telling random people about him. Given their location limitations, Arthur didn’t want knowledge of Eames’ existence to be widely known. 

“I needed to. And you can trust him, I promise. But we really need to talk to Eames first, and then we’ll figure out what we can tell you, okay?” Quentin said in a rush. 

“That could be arranged, kitten,” Eames said, popping into view. “So good to see you again, Quentin,” Eames stretched out the syllables of his name, “and you’ve brought some muscle with you this time. Lovely specimen, if I do say so myself.” 

James looked slightly shocked at Eames’ appearance, but he quickly schooled his expression back to neutrality. Arthur noticed James’ fist clenching as Eames flirted with both of them. 

“Is it possible to speak with you alone, Mr. Eames, without the civilians?” James asked curtly. 

“Possible, yes, but I’m not going to just throw my boyfriends out of their own flat on your say so. My term of service ended already, rather abruptly as I recall.” Eames’ voice was suddenly cold. 

“It’s safer if they’re not involved,” Quentin pointed out. 

“If you’re here and you’re involving me, they’re already involved. If you think that anyone who might be a danger can’t figure that out, you’re not nearly as smart as I thought you were, Quentin,” Eames responded, drawing out Quentin’s name in that odd way again. 

Quentin looked over at James who gave a small shrug. Quentin sighed and took an odd looking device out of his messenger bag, opened it and set it on the table. He watched it intently as it blinked red several times before turning green and emitting a faint buzzing sound. 

“Counter-surveillance,” Quentin said with no further explanation. James and Quentin stared at each other for a minute, neither of them saying anything. 

“Oh honestly,” Eames said exasperatedly. “Quentin and James here are British secret service, MI-6, as was I when I was alive. I don’t know what they want, but if they are chasing literal ghosts, it’s probably difficult and it’s probably dangerous. So tell us what you need, and then tell me the plan for protecting Robert and Arthur because you stupidly and recklessly came to our home.”


End file.
